1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle having an electrical drive device and having a lighting device that is combined with a noise output device. The invention also relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 195 40 768 A1 discloses an acoustic signal apparatus in electric vehicles. The acoustic signal apparatus has acoustic signal transmitters integrated in the front lamp housings of the headlights and/or in front turn signal housings to produce an acoustic signal, such as the reproduction of a pleasant engine noise. WO 92/01586 A discloses a combination of reverse lights and a device that emits a sound for a heavy goods vehicle. The device comprises a piezoelectric element that is fit in the housing and interacts with a cover and a reflector to delimit a closed Helmholtz chamber. Further combinations of reverse lights and a device that emits a sound are disclosed in GB 2 481 989 A; GB 2 306 634 A; and US 2010/0141419 A1.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle with an electrical drive device and a lighting device combined with a noise output device where the installation space required for the noise output device is optimized.